


because

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, actions have consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: When Daisy runs, Fitz follows.





	because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



* * *

 

 

When May’s voice crackles, he stays where he is.

When May’s voice crackles, and the static rises to become a bellow instead of a whisper, he stays where he is.

When May’s voice crackles, the static almost too much to bear, and suddenly there’s no sound and no sound at all, he stays where he is.

 

“May?” Daisy asks.

“May?” Daisy croaks.

“May, please answer me!” Daisy _pleads_.

 

May doesn’t reply. He watches as Daisy closes her eyes, placing a hand on her forehead and the other gripping her chair. He watches her, sees how her jaw clenches, how her muscles tense. Just as he’s figured out what she’s going to do, she does it.

 

And when Daisy runs, Fitz follows.

 

* * *

 

 

He runs after her, and when she looks back and sees that it’s him, he expects her to run faster, but she doesn’t.

Instead she stops, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Fitz exhales. “Daisy.”

Daisy turns around and walks briskly away, and Fitz finds that he has to jog beside her, just to keep up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get May.”

“Daisy—”

“ _Don’t touch me_.” She snarls, coming to a halt once again.

He looks down, and sees that her hands have become fists. He looks down, and sees that his hands have extended towards her. He blinks. Swallows. Quickly pulls away.

 

“You can’t go.”

“And why should I listen to _you_?”

“Because if you go after her, you could compromise the mission.” Fitz shifts his balance. “You go after her, and she could be in more trouble than she might be in now. Besides—”

 

“Besides _what_?”

She doesn’t wait for his reply before she continues on.

 

When Daisy walks away, Fitz follows.

 

* * *

 

“Go away, Fitz.”

“No.”

“You can’t stop me.” They’ve reached the hanger now. Daisy grabs a bag from a hook and slings it over her shoulder. “You can’t make me do _anything_ I don’t want to do.”

He won’t lie— that hurt.

He won’t lie—he knows he deserved it.

 

“Okay.” Fitz exhales shakily, holding his hands up, taking a step back. “I won’t stop you.”

 

Daisy turns to unlock the door, and he watches as her fingers pause above the keyboard.

“What’s your other reason?”

“What?”

“Why I shouldn’t go after May. You were going to tell me something else.”

 

Fitz swallows. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Tell me.”

“It doesn’t—”

“ _Tell me_.”

 

“Daisy? Daisy, do you copy?”

Daisy drops her bag and presses her hand to her ear. “May? Is that you?”

“Finally. I lost contact. Yes, Daisy, it’s me. What’s next”

 

This time, when Daisy runs, he doesn’t follow.

 

“Because…”

_Because I still care about you, and I don’t want you to get hurt._

_I’ve done enough of that already._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to em and leah for reading this over and helping an old fart (me) out!


End file.
